


A Proposal in Red

by TrollSweat



Series: Fair Winds and Following Seas [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollSweat/pseuds/TrollSweat
Summary: Flynn's a bit dense when it comes to his own engagement.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Fair Winds and Following Seas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010307
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	A Proposal in Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairshaw](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/736290) by kamidog. 



> A ficlet inspired by, and written for, this tweet and the train of thought in the replies:
> 
> https://twitter.com/kamidog/status/1345058572074364929?s=20
> 
> Huge thank you to @kamidog for letting me use his art here :) ❤

Flynn was quite used to Mathias handing him things; a book to read when Flynn complained of boredom, a mug of ale when Flynn was thirsty, his cock when Flynn was aroused…

But the strangest thing Mathias had asked Flynn to hold onto, was a length of red string.

Flynn was familiar with it - it had been tied around the Spymaster’s finger for as long as he had known the man, but he had never once thought to ask the significance of it. He didn’t even question it when Mathias unwrapped it from his finger, and instead coiled it around Flynn’s own.

“Hold onto this for me,” he’d said, as he tied the crimson knot on the third finger of Flynn’s left hand.

“Okay,” Flynn had replied with a smile, “how long for?”

Mathias just smiled in response, leaving Flynn a  _ little _ confused when he had kissed the string and then Flynn’s lips. But Flynn made sure the thread was secure, and checked it was still there at least once an hour. 

He was fiddling with the red bow the following morning, standing on the deck of the  _ Bold Arva _ , when a crew member’s hand clapped him on the shoulder and offered a hearty congratulations.

Flynn had responded with “uh, thanks..?”, wracking his brain, trying to remember if he had won anything recently. And apart from the winning of the _ Arva  _ herself, he drew a blank.

So he shrugged it off, and continued with his day, only to be congratulated thrice more before lunch hour. When he met Mathias in his office at SI:7 headquarters, and told him about the crew congratulating him, Mathias just smiled again, and asked if the string was still wrapped around his finger. Flynn nodded and lifted his hand, the scarlet knot bright against his tan skin.

The rest of the week carried on much the same, Flynn was congratulated several more times each day, though it wasn’t until Taelia looked at his hand, and smacked him hard in the chest, that the penny finally dropped.

“Oh, congratulations!” She had said as she greeted him at the harbour, grabbing his hand in her own, and lifting it to look close at the string, “so, when’s the big day?”

Flynn had looked at her, utterly lost, “Tae, you’re the thirtieth person to congratulate me this week, am I being pranked?” He looked around as he said this, sure he was being watched by someone out to make a fool of him.

“Flynn,” this is when she had hit him, “you truly are dense sometimes.  _ Look. _ ” She lifted his hand to his face, “What finger is that Flynn, what do people usually wear on it?”

Flynn started at his hand a moment, his mouth forming a small ‘o’ as it all clicked into place.

“There we go,” Taelia smirked and dropped his hand, “have you been making him wait this entire time?”

“Aha ha ha, no…” Flynn was already backing away, “would I do such a thing? I uh… have to go now… bye Tae! Let’s do this again sometime!” And he turned on his heel and ran all the way to SI:7.

Mathias was sitting at his desk when Flynn stumbled into the room, clutching his heart and trying to catch his breath. “Are you okay?” the Spymaster asked, one brow raised in question.

“Yes!” Flynn replied, almost bent double with exhaustion. He held his left hand above his head, where the scarlet knot sat around his ring finger, as perfect as the day Mathias had tied it, “Yes!” He said again breathlessly, nodding vigorously. When he finally looked up, Mathias was grinning.

“I wondered when you’d figure it out,” he said, rising from behind his desk and walking around to take Flynn’s hand in his, running his thumb over the string. 

“I had some help,” Flynn responded softly, looked down into Mathias’ eyes, the green of them shining bright with happiness, “Just… next time, Mat, please, just ask?” 

Mathias laughed, leant up, and kissed his fiancé.


End file.
